Sickness Pride
by OOR-Fanfiction
Summary: ONE OK ROCK FAN FICTION - Taka est tout simplement malade alors Toru se change en aide-soignante. Je doute que cela parte en smut absolument dégueulasse, mais on ne sait jamais ! Toruka bien entendu, donc cherchez pas, ils finiront ensemble.


Voilà première fan fiction Toruka publiée ! Pour le moment, je vais publier des histoires relativement... Cul-cul, dans le sens Mamour et compagnie, mais par la suite, ça va envoyer. J'en ai plein mon PC ! Bref, OOR ne m'appartient pas (il semblerait que le disclamer soit de mise sur ce site), voilà voilà. Pardonnez les fautes et la niaiserie, mais je l'aime, cette niaiserie.

-Où est Taka ? Il est toujours à l'heure d'habitude.

Toru prit sa guitare par le manche, enfila la sangle, joua quelques notes.

-Haaa, c'est tout désaccordé...

Dans son dos, un second jeune homme tenait à bout de bras sa basse, mouvant ses épaules pour s'étirer.

-Malade, répondit ce dernier. Il a appelé Tomoya ce matin, du coup il aura du retard.

Toru eût une grimace de mécontentement, il reposa son instrument sur le socle.

-Pourquoi il m'a pas appelé moi ?

- Baaaah, fit le bassiste, ce n'est pas grave, demain il ira mieux de toute façon.

Le guitariste ouvrit la porte du studio, passablement en rogne.

-Non mais Toru, c'est rien !

-Moi ça me gonfle, hurla le blond à travers le couloir car il était déjà sorti.

Il y eût d'abord deux coups légers puis un grincement, pas sinistre non, un simple grincement, signe de l'ancienneté de la maison. Une tête passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Deux yeux scrutaient l'entrée, regardant de droite à gauche. Cette personne entra doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Il déposa ses chaussures, sa veste, ses clés sur le petit meuble à côté de la porte, visiblement habitué à cet endroit. Dans cet élan de furtivité il traversa le salon baigné par la lumière du jour et le couloir où il s'arrêta devant une autre porte close. Son oreille se colla dessus, les mains à plat il écoutait silencieusement le moindre bruit. Mais rien ne filtrait à travers cette porte et il se décida à entrer. Heureusement, il réussit à ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il ouvrit et la fermait. Le jeune homme se trouvait à présent dans une chambre simple, composée d'un lit double et d'un meuble télévision où un écran plat trônait au-dessus. Toutes sortes de bibelots sur des étagères, quelques CDs, des livres... Dans le lit il y avait un second jeune homme, endormi. À en juger par son visage il avait l'air très jeune, ses poings serrés ramenés contre lui, sa bouche entr'ouverte laissant passer l'air de manière saccadée, ses sourcils froncés, tout portait à croire que le jeune homme souffrait dans son sommeil. Paniqué, le premier secoua avec douceur l'épaule de l'endormi qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-To...Toru ?

Le dénommé, assis sur un bout de lit, souri chaleureusement, passa sa main droite sous l'épaisse chevelure brune de ce qu'il semblait être son ami.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre... Tomoya est passé ?

Le brun se redressa avec peine sur son lit, remonta la couette épaisse jusque son menton, grelottant. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête une tasse vide et une boîte de médicaments. Toru la fit tourner entre ses mains nerveusement. Il reporta son attention sur son ami qui le fixait de deux grands yeux fiévreux et interrogatifs.

-Il ne t'a donné que ça comme médocs ? Rien pour ta fièvre ?

-Euh... Oui. Mais ça suffit non ?

Toru se leva d'un bond furieux, il alla dans la pièce d'à côté, marmonnant toutes sortes de jurons à l'attention de Tomoya. Dans son lit, le brun restait silencieux, il se balançait d'avant en arrière doucement tant sa tête tournait. Le vacarme qui provenait de la salle de bain n'arrangeait pas son mal de crâne qui naissait petit à petit.

-Toru.., tenta-t-il de là où il était, d'une voix faible, tu fais trop de bruit...

Le blond revint, tapant du pied pour marquer sa colère. Il jeta sur son ami une petite boîte rectangulaire et une bouteille d'eau. Les deux objets tombèrent lamentablement sur le brun qui eût une légère grimace de douleur quand il reçut sur le torse la bouteille pleine et lourde. Il prit les médicaments, sorti une gélule blanche et avec l'eau l'avala difficilement.

-Bon, tu vas être un peu assommé avec ça, mais au moins ta fièvre devrait baisser. Je vais appeler le médecin...

-Non !

Le brun lâcha sa bouteille d'eau qui se déversa sur la couette, trempant rapidement le tissu. Toru la tira immédiatement, avant que l'eau glacée n'atteigne son ami. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gelé, alors qu'il était habillé d'un survêtement ample, et d'un pull noir en grosses mailles.

-Non mais attends Taka, t'as vu ta fièvre ?! Rien à foutre que tu veuille pas.

Alors qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche de jean, le dénommé Taka se jeta littéralement sur Toru, pour lui arracher son mobile. Il parvint à lui tirer et le balança plus loin, il retomba sur le sol, la batterie et la coque arrière partant chacune de leurs côtés. Le blond lança un regard noir à son ami qui n'y prêtait pas réellement attention, ce dernier suffoquait, les joues rouges.

-Écoute, fit Toru en relevant Taka pour le recoucher, tu as besoin d'un médecin là, ton front est bouillant, tu as froid alors qu'il fait vraiment une chaleur insupportable, qui plus est, tu es tellement blanc que je vois tes veines. Laisse-moi appeler le docteur, s'il te plaît.

Toru avait sorti une couette encore plus épaisse que la précédente de l'armoire de son ami, et lui étala dessus. Taka s'enroula dedans, frigorifié.

-Non..., murmura-t-il, en secouant sa tête douloureuse.

En vérité, le brun refusait d'avouer que son mal-être était dû au surmenage. Depuis deux semaines, la pression ressentie pour leur dernier album se faisait de plus en plus présente et Taka ne se sentait plus du tout à la hauteur, surtout depuis le départ d'Alex, leur second guitariste. Alors il restait au studio, jour et nuit, jusqu'à hier où il s'était écroulé de fatigue. Ryota l'avait retrouvé par terre, délirant à cause de la fièvre. Mais cette partie, le brun avait catégoriquement contesté de la conter à Toru car il se serait mis dans une colère noire. Aussi, Ryota avait menti. Tomoya n'était pas passé ce matin, ni personne, car le bassiste était tellement énervé du comportement de Taka qu'il lui en voulait et le batteur n'en savait absolument rien. Sauf que sa fièvre devenait de plus en plus importante et même si il avait à présent envie de tout dire à Toru, ses forces ne lui permettaient pas, il avait tout gaspillé en se jetant sur lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre que le médicament fasse effet. De son côté, le blond avait repris son téléphone, l'avait réassemblé, mais ne l'avait pas allumé, effrayé à l'idée que Taka refasse une crise. Alors il restait assis sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide, une main sur la cuisse, couverte par la couverture, de son ami, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

-Tu sais..., commença-t-il toujours en fixant un point invisible, si tu me caches quelque chose et que je le découvre d'une autre bouche que la tienne, je te découpe en petits morceaux.

La façon tout à fait détachée avec laquelle Toru avait prononcé cet aveu fit frissonner Taka, il avala sa salive, se maudissant intérieurement de l'avoir fait bruyamment car à cet instant le guitariste souri en coin, ayant parfaitement deviné que le brun cachait quelque chose.

-J'attends, continua t'il.

Mais le médicament commençait à faire effet et déjà les paupières de Taka devenaient lourdes, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Toru le remarqua, passa sa main sous la chevelure bouclée de son ami, fut satisfait.

-Bon. Je reste jusqu'à ton réveil et tu me dis tout après. J'investis ton salon, termina t'il en fermant la porte.

Toru se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se reposa quelques minutes, avant de se lever et de saisir la guitare sèche posée dans un coin du salon. Ses doigts bougeaient de leurs propre gré, il ne regardait même pas le manche, la tête ailleurs. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il jouait car il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, un pas lourd arriver dans son dos, puis un gros 'pouf'. Taka avait accueilli son canapé de la même manière que Toru peu de temps avant.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?, demanda le blond en posant la guitare sur la table basse.

Le brun s'étira et expira. Ses joues étaient à peine roses, ses cheveux, humides aux pointes, avaient mouillé sa nuque et son front.

-Non..., répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je vais mieux, tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais. Il est tard, rentre chez toi.

En effet, le ciel était orangé, les immeubles et leurs fenêtres allumées donnaient une allure de ciel étoilé à la ville encore animée à cette heure. Il devait être environ 19:30.

-Je vais dormir sur ton canapé cette nuit, tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi.

Taka posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Toru, après avoir attrapé la télécommande et allumé la télévision. Il mit une chaîne musicale, semblant satisfait de son choix puisqu'il se dandinait sur les cuisses de son ami, fredonnant la chanson qui passait.

-Je te dérange pas j'espère, dit-il à l'intention de Toru qui ne disait rien.

Ce dernier négativa, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, en particulier sur le guitariste qu'il trouvait excellent. Taka souria en voyant Toru absorbé par le poste, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la chanson, pour essayer de comprendre les paroles. Ils restèrent ainsi une heure et demie, jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit noir.

-J'ai faim, murmura Taka en serrant son ventre, diiiiiiiiiis...

-C'est non.

Le brun gonfla ses joues, fronça ses sourcils, faussement énervé.

-Accouche, dit finalement Toru.

-On va prendre du Macdo ?, demanda t'il plein d'espoir.

-Non. Tu es malade, ça sera bouillon.

Taka fit une grimace de dégoût.

-D'ailleurs, continua le blond, t'as pas autre chose à me dire ?

Il bloqua le chanteur en le tenant par la taille pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille car ce dernier avait l'air relativement en forme depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, n'avait plus froid. Même sa fièvre avait baissée. Triomphant, Toru se dit qu'il aurait pu être un bon médecin. Cependant, Taka remuait pour s'assoir, mais fut vite arrêté par Toru. Il inspira profondément.

-En fait, je suis pas malade malade.

-Malade malade ?, répéta Toru incrédule.

-Oui, hier après la répèt' je suis resté au studio, car depuis deux semaines je "vis" là-bas en quelque sorte. Et comme je dors pas...

Et le blond comprit. Il repoussa la tête de Taka, se leva en rogne. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, comme pour contenir sa colère car il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Taka, qui assit derrière lui, le visage baissé un peu honteux, ne disait rien. Puis il se passa quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit. Toru serrait son ami dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une main.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Taka. Tu seras largement à la hauteur, je crois en toi. Nous avons été parfaitement accueillis avec notre nouveau single et notre album sera tellement bien que tout le monde va l'adorer ! On va aller au Budokan avec celui-là.

-Au moins..?, demanda fiévreusement Taka en reniflant.

-Oh oui ! On va faire plein de grandes salles tu verras ! Alors, termina-t-il en regardant le brun dans les yeux, promet moi de sortir du studio avec nous. Sinon je dors avec toi jusqu'à la sortie de l'album.

Taka rigola, mit faussement sa main sur son cœur.

-Je le jure.

Toru prit alors son téléphone, l'alluma. Derrière lui, Taka ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement l'idée d'appeler le médecin était réapparue chez le blond.

-Je commande des pizzas, lança Toru toujours concentré sur son écran, t'excite pas.

Alors Taka se leva d'un bond, sautillant sur place, comme ragaillardit. Il alla dans sa cuisine, sorti d'un tiroir un prospectus d'un bleu criard et le secoua sous les yeux de Toru en lui indiquant un numéro.

-Je ne veux pas t'influencer, mais tu appelles ce numéro, ils font les meilleures pizzas du monde.

-Ouais, mais tu ne veux pas m'influencer.

-Voilà.

Il composa, tandis que Taka lui montrait du doigt ce qu'il désirait. L'appel terminé, Toru n'avait pas écouté son ami. Ce dernier, à cause de cela, boudait sur le balcon, les bras croisés, empêtré dans son gros pull noir. Le vent avait glacé ses joues, elles devinrent plus roses qu'avant son réveil, ses cheveux ne cessaient de remuer sur son visage et il dût fermer les yeux pour ne pas retrouver sa tignasse dedans. Toru posa son téléphone sur la table, prit le plaid du canapé et se rendit sur la terrasse. Il lui jeta la couverture blanche, si bien que Taka ressemblait à fantôme.

-Tu boudes encore ?, demanda Toru en allumant une cigarette.

Le brun tira la couverture vers l'avant si fort que son pull partit avec. Ainsi, il se retrouva torse nu, dans la fraîcheur de fin d'hiver. Sa peau blanche se recouvrit immédiatement de frissons et il se précipita sur le plaid pour s'en recouvrir. À ses côtés, Toru avait fixé la scène, se retenant de rire devant son ami qui gesticulait pour se réchauffer.

-Deux questions, finit-il par dire en recrachant sa fumée par la bouche, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas si t'as froid, et surtout putain pourquoi tu ne remets pas ton pull.

-Je vais pas te laisser seul et la flemme.

Le blond pouffa devant la bouille concentrée de Taka, qui regardait la cigarette se consumer lentement, les sourcils froncés, une moue boudeuse sur la face. Seuls les bruits environnants venaient troubler le calme presque dérangeant entre les deux amis. Puis, au grand soulagement du brun, Toru écrasa son mégot, le jeta sans scrupules par-dessus la rambarde.

-Allez, rentre, avant de clamser.

Taka s'engouffra dans l'appartement, où il lâcha le plaid à terre pour se mettre de nouveau torse-nu.

-Remet ton pull toi !

Le blond lui tendit son pull, encore froid de l'extérieur, que Taka refusa.

-Il est geléééé...

-Tu le mets et tu fais pas chier.

Taka tapa du pied, s'échappa du regard inquisiteur de Toru pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est dans une grimace d'énervement que le blond alla ouvrir au livreur, qui l'attendait avec deux pizzas. Une fois la porte fermée, il tenait à bout de bras les deux boîtes brûlantes. Il se dépêcha de les poser sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis il se rendit devant la porte de la salle de bain de son ami.

-Taka vient manger.

Mais il n'eût aucune réponse, alors il décida de tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sans soucis. Grave erreur, le brun sortait de la douche, les yeux de Toru étaient descendus tous seuls sur la virilité de son ami. Il resta totalement bloqué dessus, incapable de regarder autre part. De plus, tétanisé, Taka restait immobile, le bras en avant pour attraper sa serviette. Enfin il y eût un mouvement, Toru réussit à se détacher de ce qu'il fixait en clignant. Il referma la porte, le visage toujours choqué. Appuyé contre le mur, le blond reprenait ses esprits, mais l'image des parties intimes de son ami ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Mais quel imbécile avait-il été d'ouvrir cette putain de porte ?! Il aurait dû savoir que dans une salle de bain on se lave merde !

-Non mais Toru, c'est rien.

Taka se tenait devant lui, en pyjama, c'est à dire de nouveau en survêtement, il s'avança un peu plus pour rassurer son ami qui restait prostré contre le mur.

-Je viens de te voir à poil, finit par le blond en repoussant la main de Taka pour aller dans la cuisine chercher les pizzas.

Le brun haussa les épaules, impassible. Il regarda son ami prendre les deux boîtes, les ouvrir dans un râle pour constater à voix haute qu'elles étaient froides. Puis il revint dans le salon, les posa sur la table.

-Viens manger.

Le chanteur ne se fit pas prier et s'installa à côté de Toru qui se crispa.

-Roh mais mec, ça va, t'as vu mon pénis et après ? Tu as la même chose là, fit-il en pointant du doigt l'entrejambe du blond.

Un soupir exaspéré de Taka fit comprendre à Toru que ce premier se fichait pas mal qu'il ait tout vu. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se côtoyaient et ils se voyaient régulièrement en sous-vêtements après les lives sans aucune pudeur alors pourquoi il montrait le choc qu'il avait eu ? Parce qu'extérieurement, lorsqu'il avait vu son ami nu, il l'avait, ne serait-ce que pour une demi-seconde, désiré. L'envie de sentir cette peau humide et chaude contre son corps était devenue, en l'espace de cette demi-seconde, un véritable fantasme. Il se ressaisit en secouant sa tête.

-T'as raison, finit-il par lâcher en prenant une part.

Taka fit de même tout en changeant la chaîne de la télévision. Une émission banale, une sorte d'interview-jeu avec des groupes japonais. Et le brun regardait cela avec une certaine peur.

-Le présentateur me fait peur..., avoua t'il. Le jour où Monster Rock nous demande, on n'y va pas hein ?

De la pizza plein la bouche, Toru acquiesça simplement. Amusé, Taka appuya sur les joues gonflées de nourriture du blond qui recracha sur le sol des bouts de tomates et de fromage fondu.

-Tu veux réellement jouer à cela ?

Ainsi, la seconde pizza pas entamée termina sur le visage de Taka, sous son pull et dans son survêtement. Un rire machiavélique envahissa la pièce, Toru, les mains sur les hanches riait à gorge déployée. Le brun retira d'une main rageuse les frusques de son visage pour les jeter à terre. Il alla, déterminé à gagner cette bataille, dans la cuisine récupérer de quoi se venger dignement. Des œufs volèrent à travers le salon pour atterrir dans les cheveux blonds de Toru et sur son dos. Une bouteille de sauce tomate dans une main et un sac de farine dans l'autre, Taka se jeta sur son ami et lui appliqua généreusement le tout sur sa face et ses cheveux. Plié de rire, ce dernier ne pouvait plus rien faire, ses membres étaient devenus mous.

-J'ai fini, murmura le brun dans l'oreille de Toru, tu es tout beau.

-Je te hais, souria le blond alors que le chanteur se mettait en retrait pour observer fièrement son travail.

Il se releva lamentablement, essaya de retirer le plus gros de son visage. L'affrontement, court mais intense avec plus que tâché par terre. La farine avait blanchi le canapé, la sauce tomate rougi la table, à quelques centimètres de la guitare adorée du brun. Ce dernier regarda le sol, quelque peu décontenancé.

-Mon sol...

Puis son regard alla vers son canapé, peu à peu il s'emplissait de tristesse.

-Mon pauvre canapé... Tu nettoies !

-Même pas en rêve, c'est tes œufs et ta farine qui ont tout pourrit. Moi je vais me doucher.

Il retira son tee-shirt, son pantalon et ses chaussettes, souillées par la nourriture et laissa tout à terre. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il s'adressa, à Taka qui ramassait les ordures au sol, un certain désappointement se reflétait sur sa face. Toru savait que le brun regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait.

-N'oublie pas de faire tourner une lessive, de me prêter des vêtements propres et de faire mon lit, femme.

Un bout de pizza vola dans la direction du blond qu'il évita en effectuant un mouvement de tête sur le côté.

-Ta gueule, grogna Taka.

-Caractère de merde, souria Toru en fermant la porte.

Le blond alluma le chauffage, retira son boxer et se glissa sous l'eau chaude préalablement allumée. Elle se faufila dans ses cheveux salis, le carrelage de la douche devint rouge, des grumeaux de farine tombaient par dizaines. Il passa une main énergétique dedans pour tout retirer, appliqua une dose généreuse de shampoing et se les massa avec force. Une fois le tout propre, il se savona le reste de son corps, quitte à profiter d'une douche gratuite, autant le faire à fond. Lorsqu'il coupa l'eau, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

-Euh, je t'apporte un pyjama et une serviette.

La porte de douche étant en verre mais couverte par la buée, Taka distinguait à peine le corps de son ami, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

-Merci.

Puis le brun s'en alla sans bruit. Il retourna à son ménage. Son sol était de nouveau resplendissant bien entendu, mais il restait encore beaucoup de farine sur le canapé et cela le déprimait petit à petit. Toru sortait de la salle de bain, quelque peu à l'étroit dans son tee-shirt. Il ramassa son linge sale et le plia sur une chaise. Puis il se décida à aider son ami qui tentait de retirer les saletés sur le canapé.

-Du coup, commença Taka les joues rosées, tu... Restes dormir ou pas ?

-Ouais, tu es toujours malade, ta fièvre est peut-être moins forte que ce matin, mais, il mit sa main sur le front de Taka, tu en as encore. Puis même si tu n'en avais plus j'ai la flemme de rentrer chez moi maintenant

Le brun piqua un fard, le regard ailleurs. Il joua rapidement avec ses mains, alors que Toru avait repris sa besogne sur la table basse.

-Mais... Je n'ai qu'un lit et le canapé est sale..., murmura Taka la tête baissée.

-Bah, je dors avec toi, c'est bon, fit le blond en haussant les épaules, t'as un lit deux places de toute façon.

-Je vais aller me laver alors.

Lorsqu'il eût finit il retourna à la tâche en soupirant. Et c'est seulement avec la télévision en bruit de fond que les deux amis tentèrent de terminer de nettoyer leurs immondices, s'amuser ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes était plus inconvénient qu'autre chose au final. Vers deux heures du matin, Taka tombait de fatigue, sa tête ne tenait plus, elle ne cessait de se pencher en arrière. Toru l'observait alors que lui-même était exténué. Il finit par se lever, époussetant la farine du survêtement que le brun lui avait prêté.

-Debout gros tas, dit-il alors en le soulevant par les aisselles, lâche ce canapé, tu amèneras la housse chez le pressing demain, on va dormir.

Telle une loque de chiffons, le brun se laissa pousser vers sa chambre, traînant le pas. Son corps tout entier était mou et il savait que la nuit qu'il allait passer allait être mouvementée. En effet, aux côtés de Toru, il lui été quasiment impossible de dormir paisiblement, le blond était son ami, mais sentir sa présence aussi proche était insoutenable. Il se laissa totalement tomber sur le matelas, soupirant d'une pleine satisfaction, tandis que derrière lui, Toru se déshabillait pour se glisser dans le lit en caleçon. Mais ça, Taka n'eût pas le temps de le voir puisqu'il s'était endormi, habillé, les jambes par terre, la tête sur le lit, plié en quatre.

-Non mais c'est une blague là.

Toru balança sur son ami, l'oreiller à sa droite pour le réveiller mais ce dernier ne cilla pas, le coussin à présent sur sa tête. Alors le blond éclata de rire, parce le voir ainsi était tout simplement tordant. Dommage que son téléphone soit dans le salon car il l'aurait bien pris en photo, lui et sa bouche grande ouverte pour ronfler. Heureusement, Taka finit par ouvrir les yeux à cause du bruit que son ami faisait. Il ne comprit pas ce que faisait l'oreiller sur sa tête mais il haussa les épaules et se coucha. À ses côtés, Toru avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri et ne cessait de le charrier sur ça.

-Mais tais tooooooi, fit le brun en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche.

-Ouais t'as raison rendors toi.

Et il reparti dans une énième crise de rire si bien qu'il se leva pour s'aérer les pensées. C'est à cet instant que Taka vit qu'il était en caleçon, tout à fait naturellement, comme si il était chez lui. Le brun souleva la couette, lui avait gardé son survêtement et son épais pull par pudeur, mais il avait quand même drôlement chaud alors il enleva son pull. Toru revint, environ cinq minutes après, il sentait la cigarette et était gelé. Il se glissa dans le lit, claquant des dents.

-Tu puuuuues le tabac, dit Taka en se bouchant le nez.

-Ouais bah hein, toi dors.

-Quelle répartie.

Il mima l'applaudissement, et Toru grimaça en se frottant le corps énergiquement pour se réchauffer.

-T'es pas allé dehors en caleçon tout de même ?

-Bah si, j'avais envie de fumer et puis fallait que je m'aère l'esprit.

Le brun donna une tape sur la tête de son ami pour le réprimander. À ce stade-là, c'était Toru qui allait tomber malade ! Mais alors qu'il chahutait avec le guitariste, la fatigue le gagna sans prévenir et il piqua du nez. Rapidement il s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux, tandis que dans son dos, Toru le surveillait, pour qu'il s'endorme bien. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis dormaient ensemble, seul le léger bruit de leurs respirations se laissait percevoir par instant.


End file.
